onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Blackfog05/652 blackfog05 Prediction
*Chapter 652: Declaration of war * *PG 1 * *Baron Tamago ,Pekoms :(shocked) are you serious strawhat.....?? mama is one of the Yonko you know. *Zoro : So we strike the enperior of the sea once we enter the New World.hea... I can't wait *Sanji : I won't let anyone touch the mermaid heaven. *Luffy : Catfish ossan we want to go to the palace. *Minister of the left : (tremmembles) are you sure about what you are doing luffy. *Luffy : of cource. * *PG 2 * *Big Mam : (talking through the snail) jahahahahahaha.... i'll be waiting for you, if you dont come in 4 days i'll destroy fishman island personally. *Citizens : (terrified) aaaah.....what should we do? we just avoided a life-threating situation. *Big Mam : (talking through the snail) Pekoms give strawhat the eternal pose. Remember strawhat you have 4 days to get here. *Luffy : (angrily) you just wait...... i won't let you touch my friends' country. *??? : Yes it's Strawhat Luffy.....he has finally made it to fishman island captain. * *PG 3 * *(on an island in the New World) *Law : So strawhat is going for the big fish right from the start. he sure is unpredictible *Bepo : (standing staring at the ocean a very buffed whtie bear) are we moving captain *Law : yes Head for Whole Cake Island... I have a feeling he will be there (in a serious face0 * *PG 4 * *(Inside Ryuuguu Palace) *Nami : (reading the newspaper) I don't beleive it. *Ussop : what is it Nami. *Nami : We all have new Bounties now.(drops the wanted poster) *(Zoro, Luffy & Sanji enter the room) *Neptune : What is with this boounties. They are unreal. *(Neptune reads) *'''' ' Monkey D. Luffy : 480,000,000''' *'''' ' Ronoa Zoro : 250,000,000''' *'''' ' Black Leg Sanji : 220,000,000''' *'''' ' Monster doc .Chopper : 150,000,000''' *'''' ' Devil's Child Nico Robin : 145,000,000''' *'''' ' Soal King Brook : 135,000,000''' *''' ' Cyborg Franky : 120,000,000 *''' ' Sogeking aka Ussop : 70,000,000 *'''' ' Cat Bulger Nami : 50,000,000''' * *PG 5 * *Luffy : ahahahaha it went up again :D *Zoro : haa.. :D *Robin : So i am worth 145 million *Brook : yohohoho... Look i have a new pic now. *Nami : haa... why did my get higher. *Chopper : (exited) hahaha they renamed me to Monster doc *Fanky : i like my new pic *Sanji :(depresed) why dose my wanted pic only have the back of my head. T_T * *PG 6 * *Nami\Ussop\Chopper : What...... Big Mam is after us now.. T_T *Sanji : aah dont worry nami san i'll protect you. *Jimbe : Luffy-kun what have you done now. *Luffy : don't worry about it jimbe.. i won't loose hehehe *Franky : We have 4 days right... then i should get the ship ready.. Ussop u comming?? *Ussop : (terrified) ssssuuurreee....... *Brook : I shall hell to. yohohohooo.. * *PG 7 * *Shirahoshi : Father look there is Boss jimbe on the newspaper to *Neptune : huh jimbe.... it looks like the world government thinks you are luffy kun's crewmate. *Jimbe : (smiles) well you can't fight fate i guess. *Neptune : Jimbe do you trust me....?? *Jimbe : Yes. your highness *Neptune : I want you to join Luffy kun's crew *Jimbe : But i can't right now... i have something i need to do. *Neptune : I know all about it....(Jimbe shocked) u don't need to worry about that anymore. *Jimbe : As you wish...(with watery eyes) * *PG 8 * *(on a certain island....) *???Swordsman :(standing on top of a dead body behind him a burning island) yes mama i will be there by breakbast. *???1 :(5 big mam ships leaving a burning island) jehahaaa another island falls. whos next. *???2 : the strawhats pirates. :D *???1 : aah the famed pirated challenged mama. jehahahaha this is going to be interesting. *(big mam pirates around New World) : we will give the strawhats a nice welcome to the New World * *PG 9 * *??? : mama do we really need all of our enforcers to just deal wit a single pirate crew *Big Mam : hahaha bakayaro ur underestimating ur oppionet, that strawhat bastard has D in his name. *??? : D...?? whats so inportant abt that..? *Big Mam : ahaha i dont know why but talking to that strawhat bastard itches the scars given to me by Roger. *??? : ROGER.....?? * *PG 10 * *Franky : (through a den den snail) luffy and the others, the ship is ready to go. *Brook : yohohohoho.....we will bring the ship to the entrance everyone. *Luffy : alright lets go everyone. *Nami : Wait luffy, where is zoro...?? *Sanji : aah that stupid swordsman got lost again.. * *PG 11 * *Zoro : (wandering in the castle) huh i thought i heard someone... *One Sholder : Zoro-san your crew are searching for you. *Zoro : aah alright.... i'll be right there. *Sholder : uuh the suit guy (Sanji) asked me to escote you to the harbour. *Zoro : (pissed) i aint gonna get lost.... that stupid cook * *PG 12 * *(ussop, brook and franky on the sunny arrive at the harbour) *Ussop : Look i see them... *Luffy : Lets get going everyone. *Sanji : yosh! lets go. *Nami : LUFFY.............!! *Luffy : huh Nami... *Nami : (smaks luffy) what are you thinking leaving my treasure in the castle. *Luffy : (swollen face) i'm sorry *Zoro : Wait up everyone. *Luffy : Zoro.... *Everyone : smile * *PG 13 * *Jimbe : Luffy-kun, everyone wait up..... *Luffy: Jimbe.... so you came after all *Jimbe : seems like there's no need for me to be here *Everyone : (Smile) *Luffy : oh ya Nami... *Nami : huh.... whats this *Luffy : that talking lion gave me this... Big mam said she will be waiting for us on that island *Nami : (trembles) alright captain as your wish. *(a huge croud of fishman and mermaid sets off the strawhats) *Sanji : (crying) i wanted to stay somemore time. *Ussop : we will probally be back soon. *Sanji : really.... ! (both smile and Sanji Ussop and Book dance) * *PG 14 * *(A huge fleet arive at a certain island) *??? : mama the fleet has come *Big Mam\Luffy : can't wait to meet you. *(Both crew have been prepared what will happen in the upcoming seas * *END Category:Blog posts